joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
CrimsonStarFallen (Composite)
Summary A dumbass who spends too much time in Wikia and in Discord. Shenanigans happened. Creator of Vineverse pages. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, possibly BS, likely higher | At the very least Ultra Admin level, possibly higher | 8-A, 7-C with Willpower, 7-B when enraged Name: CrimsonStarFallen, Crimson, Oki in the Dark Boki, Epitaph, much more Origin: Some Brazillian Forum Gender: Mank Age: Few months old in JBW, few years old in Wikia Classification: Memer, strange sexual talker, hipster, nerd, Brazil man, AdMON much more Powers and Abilities: Normal VSBW member power, plus Pocket Reality Manipulation (With UDW), Existence Erasure (With kick and ban), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Mid-Godly and Type 8. With ban), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Able to come back from kicks), Immortality (Type 5, 7 and 8. Has stated to been dead and to transcend death multiple times. Can always come back with invite links), Corruption (Has corrupted others Wi-Fi's to be as bad as his), Probability Manipulation (Has given his bad luck to others and stealed luck. Managed to keep up with DMUA and his passive probability manipulation), Fate Manipulation (Defied fate and won the Boss Battle in Jack of all Trades), Matter Manipulation (His memes can change the state matter is in), Bone Manipulation (Managed to keep up with Crabwhale thanks to this), Dong Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Mementic. Convinced a user that he was serious about Neo being Omnipotent), Attack Reflection (With no u), Cringe Manipulation, Meme Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification, Danmaku, Spam Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Wank Manipulation (Wanked the hell out of Vinesauce), Quantum Manipulation (Can rip appart string theory dimensions and keep SMT at High 2-A), Immunity to porn, Resistence to Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Hacking, Time Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Has taken many hits from Crabwhale and Monarch Laciel) and Probability Manipulation (Keep up with DMUA better than most other players in JoaT). Resistence to Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Was the one to take the biggest hits from The Biggest Fan, who can make any being in fiction go crazy) | all previous, plus Blessed (Took a blessing from Ed, making him a full Admin), Power Bestowal (Can share his immunity to porn with others), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. With Tags, he can conceptualy grant or remove powers from others), Law Manipulation (Can make up the laws of the land, controlling the actions of others), Reality Warping, Sex Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Meat Manipulation, Resistence to Sex Manipulation, Meme Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Reality Warping and all of Blalter's powers. Resistence to Madness Manipulation (Type 3) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3, 4, 5 and 7. Has said to lack death multiple times and said he was a undead once), Regeneration (Low-High. Dies and regens every day, including: Being shot, having his head bashed in, shot in the head, head exploded, cut in half, decaptated, exploded into pieces, cut into a pool of blood, having all his cells combust, being burned into a skeleton and being smashed flat. Likely High when dealing with extreme bullshit. Atomized himself with Excalibur and came back with sheer hate), Instictive Reaction (Will instictively punch a certain user), Acausality (Type 1), Resistence to Madness Manipulation (Type 3) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal level (Comparable, but weaker than Blahlter, who destroyed multiple universes with ease. Made multiple normal users cringe), likely Bullshit level (Won against Monarch Laciel with Unlimited Dildo Works, has fought against Crabwhale), likely higher | At the very least Ultra Admin level, likely higher (Ascended even beyond his previous level, being able to reach planes even beyond Full Power Blalter. Powered by God and Anime, bellow only God) | Multi City Block level (Not swole, but stronger than DMUA), Town level+ with Willpower (Monarch awoke his willpower, which resulted in this), City level when enraged (Punched the greatest fan to the moon) Speed: Immensurable speed (His bullshit transcended space and time), likely Bulshit level (Has blitzed Monarch Laciel with UDW) | Ultra Admin level, likely higher (Went EVEN BEYOND) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than DMUA and went to Australia in 30 seconds) Lifting Strength: Not much level (Doesn't lift for shit) | Still not much | Class M (Swoler than DMUA) Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Bullshit level | Ultra Admin level | Class goddamn i'm too lazy to put everything here Durability: At least Low Multiversal level (Undamaged by 4 normal users using cringe power in him), likely Bullshit level (Took a punch from Crabwhale) | Ultra Admin level, likely higher (Completely immune to damage from anyone not named God-MAN) | City level (Tanked many powerful nukes) Stamina: High enough (Can stay up until 4:00 AM) | Even higher enough (Stayed up to 5:00 AM 2 times) | Lower Range: Low Multiversal | Beyond | Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: A lot of memes Intelligence: FakeSuperGenius level (Has a decent knowledge on Source code. Has tapped into UDW more than once) Weaknesses: Too lazy to debate in Threads. Spends most of his time in Wikia RPing. Has shit Wi-Fi (this has been fixed). Roblox. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swearing': Most used technique, comes in multiple forms *'Kicking': Can kick someone out of a server, erasing their existence. They can come back via invite links *'Ban': Bypasses regen from invite links *'Meme': Memes the hell out of someone, cringing them to death *'Unlimited Dildo Works': Summons a pocket reality with infinite Dildos. Defeated Monarch Laciel with this. *'No u': Reflects any and all attacks 3x stronger *'Oof': With his Roblox powers, he can kill anyone Others Notable Victories: User:Monarch Laciel (The Real World) Here is Aussie's profile Notable Losses: Antvasima (Almost banned by him. Had to be saved by Matt) The Skelton Inconclusive Matches: Category:Joke Profiles Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cringe Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Text Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Users